moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Blackbourne
'''Damian Blackbourne '''is currently a Commander of the Grand Alliance and SI:7. Damian works close with Marshal Vincent Ravenwing on major decisions that deal with Stormwind, SI:7, and on the front lines. He is known to have many friends in all places, from Alliance High Command to the groups that infect the Stormwind 'Underground', all the way to faction neutral Elves, Orcs, and Shamans. Using these contacts, he has proven to make a very successful member of SI:7. Not much is known about Damian's upbringing, and presumably comes from a low born, low class family of Stormwind. He is not on public records until age eighteen, when he enlisted for a very short time under the Argent Crusade. After that he was involved in SI:7, introduced to the lifestyle by Thomas 'Razor.' Thomas had been member since it was lead under Pathonia Shaw, when the group was named Stormwind Assassins. Many members of his company express their favor to Damian when it comes to observing his life; a natural leader that takes opinions from both his subordinates and superiors, rarely lets any negative emotion escape him, and above all cares for his Agents/Company members, friends and his family. Though he is no longer with Shadowtalon Company or under the same banner as Ravenwing he still holds a respectful relationship with the Field Marshal when it comes to decisions and politics in the city. Blackborne has climbed the ranks of SI:7 due to his superior leadership ability, tactical prowess, physical ability and respectable nature. To this day, Damian proves a successful Rogue, leader and politician. =Description= ---- The man carries himself in a way that expresses extreme confidence and calm in any given situations, such as combat, political meetings, and social interactions. It is unnerving to some and has caused mutterings of unprofessionalism in small circles. Regardless, Damian carries on with disarming roguish charm to get exactly what he wants. This could range from a political or military move all the way to convincing a discount on merchandise. The Commander is clearly in his physical prime. Standing at a tall six feet, four inches- Damian is your typical stature rogue. The man's face is sat on a well chiseled jawline, free of any noticeable scars or blemishes, and dark ebon (brown, due to a recent curse) hair cascades in long locks across his face when it's not in it's usual pony tail. It is apparent that he keeps his hygiene in check constantly, from teeth to hair, as well as his physical fitness. Along his jawline was an even stubble that only highlighted his features further. Armed with pristine white teeth, deep blue eyes, a toned physique, Damian is an easy role model to follow in his footsteps. A natural leader and an affinity for hearing out his subordinates so that he can assess a situation on their opinions. He moves on not only his own ideals, but the ideals of his friends, brothers and sisters in arms, and those close to him. Every man has a few hidden flaws under their armor. Damian's significant flaw, or another attractive feature to some, was the mass array of grotesque scars. His body was more scar tissue than actual skin. They ranged from lashings, burns, stabs, slashes, gouges, bullet wounds-- almost any sort of injury you could think of, this man had it. To collect this many in such a short amount of time was almost unheard of. It wasn't disabling, but his skin was easily compared to scales or damaged leather. However, his scars and skin were covered by elaborate, artistic drawings in black ink. Ranging from small to large, tattoos of all shapes and sizes danced across his skin. Armor & Weapons Damian's most recent armor was gifted to him upon reaching the rank of Commander. Prior, his leathers were hand-crafted by himself. The leathers match Ravenwing's armor, tight and thick against his skin. Under the first layer was a thin metal inlay in vital positions to protect from close range stabbings, followed by another layer of leather. Expertly crafted by professional leatherworkers to allow plenty of movement without sacrificing too much armor, Damian can often be seen wearing it to show his appreciation. The gear held daggers on the lower left shoulder, and an ornate dragon across both shoulders. A leather hood came with the set of armor, made with a built in face guard- and hung low enough so that only his mouth and jaw were able to be seen. Damian, of course, had to make his own adjustments and add nine different holsters for hidden daggers across his body, ranging from his feet to his shoulders for any given situation. He also modified the dragon so that it was able to spew a moderate gout of flame in that direction. He saw his right side as an 'unlucky' side to be attacked on, thus the modification. Furthermore, he introduced a machine that produced black smoke over his eyes and out of his shoulder guards. It thankfully didn't impair his vision during combat, and it protected him from flashbangs as well as hid his eyes from those would look into his mask. He is a self-proclaimed 'weapons expert'. Ranging from swords, daggers and rifles as his priority and bows falling short on his list of things he was good at. His house had a small armory where each day he could walk out with a different set of weapons. His blades or ammo had no enchantments or special properties, the only thing special about them was the man who had served his time, using them for all purposes. =History= ---- There are not many records, public or private, on the man that is Damian Blackbourne. The Commander's age is spotty ranging from coming into the Alliance at the age of eighteen as well as twenty one. If asked about his age and events he's taken place in he will avoid the conversation completely, opting to change the topic to anything other than that. He has spoken publicly about a rough upbringing with no parents until the middle class Murphy found him and cared for him during his young age. Once he was old enough to hold his own in combat, he stated that he was a paid eavesdropper for crime organizations and their like. He was fortunately too young to know exactly what he was doing, or hold any sort of power other than to defend himself. He has also spoken out about a minor drug abuse problem, but has since came over and out of it. Other things of note include his extensive knowledge on the history of the Sin'dorei, and various amounts of wars. He blames his knowledge on books and his his past relationships with Quel'dorei women. A man of few very close friends, his secrets and history stay locked with them and those he trusts. Military and Company Service Blackborne is known to make friends quite easily due to his nonchalant, natural leadership and this caused him to advance quickly in the the organizations he joined. He served first with SI:7 prior to coming into public eye and did simple missions as a low ranking and unknown agent. Most missions were petty and lacked a fighting challenge. To sate his need for action he joined up with Lantos Swiftsong and the Argent Bulwark for a short while. It wasn't long before he saw that the Argent lifestyle was not the place for him and left with a few other members to start Valiant Coalition. He progressed is way up the ranks in SI:7, unknown to most of the members of the Coalition. Thankfully, The Coalition allowed him a source of income as well as sating his need for adventure and missions other than the ones SI:7 sent him on. Valiant Coalition was a group of like minded lawful individuals who, while sometimes looked out for their own interest rather than The Alliances, was a mostly respected organization. It did not identify with the Alliance Military and instead acted as a freelance group that settled problems on a personal level inside and out the city. A strong co-leader of over two-hundred members, Damian and the Leader Eliorah Morrison ran it successfully. It was about four months before SI:7 saw his potential and with a few recommendations from Thomas and other higher ups, he was sent on his first major mission. He could not tell his members where he was going, and disappeared off the map for an entire year. The Coalition held a funeral and his gravestone is located in Stormwind. When he returned, he was welcome back with tears of joy and a small gathering of friends. The mission had been accomplished with slight delays, and he was promoted further up the ranks of SI:7. During his time away the Head Tactition of SI:7 had been handed over to Marshal Vincent Ravenwing. Damian became close with the Marshal who had taken over his second in command spot in Valiant Coalition. Ravenwing saw the potential in Damian and re-indited him for his yearly oath. Valiant Coalition saw a collapse and Damian and Vincent looked to the remaining officers to begin anew under a new banner; Shadowtalon Company. Damian was placed as Head of Reconnaissance and turned the branch into the largest pool of members in the Company. Before the attacks on Blackrock Foundry, Shadowtalon Company remained the highest concentration of Rogues under a single banner-- all under Blackborne's command. Eventually reconstruction of the ranks came to Shadowtalon and a few members advanced from Non-commissioned officer ranks to second in command of a branch. The Marshal introduced a rank above Senior Officer and placed Damian as second in command of the Company under the title Commander. Once that change was made inside the Company, he was put into light inside SI:7 and the Grand Alliance. Damian was able to attend war council meetings and introduce himself to powerful political figures, as well as come out to the public as an officer of SI:7. He continues to serve his title with pride and the best of his ability. Prior to the Draenor Campaign, Damian had a majority of the Stormwind Underground on a payroll, influencing many undesirables to spy and eavesdrop on those close and far from them. Many are still loyal to this day and is rumored to have many spies still under his thumb to this day, placed in all companies, orders and houses. Departure from Shadowtalon Company Around late July word spread that the Commander had hung up his tabard with Shadowtalon Company. With no malice, Blackbourne departed Company ranks in search for a more simple lifestyle that wouldn't demand so much for him. Thankful of the accolades and experience he gained with Shadowtalon, as well as the many legacies and battles he served under their banner, the brothers and sisters there won't soon be forgotten. The Commander still talks to many of it's former members as friends, and only has good things to say about the Company. Since then, the Company has gone through turmoil of being partially disbanded to rebirth under new council leadership. Aegis, Deployments and Rumors Long while before the Tannan Campaign but after the Blackrock Foundry was dismantled, Blackbourne wore a small blue insignia on the collar of his uniform. Never explained before, and dodged questions about it, the rogue was adamant on keeping the broach a secret. Rumored, however, that the Commander was with a group of high ranking military officials under the call-sign AEGIS. AEGIS members were technically committing high treason by going against the Kings orders to focus all resources on Draenor, and instead lead campaigns against the Horde in Azeroth. Battles began in Hillsbrad at Southshore and Tarren Mill causing great devastation to what forces remained there. The attacks of AEGIS on Horde territories slowed to a stop and the broach vanished, but there has been plenty of spottings of the ship, AGS135, still flying to this day. Blackborne eventually dropped off the map when Hellfire Citadel came crumbling down. Deployed by Ravenwing to spy against the Horde or track down remaining groups of Fel Horde, he didn't mind the busy work. Gone from the city for months at a time, and when in the city he'd spend most of his time in the tower of SI:7. Not nearly as much as a public presence or interacting with the common folk as he used to be, or anyone for that matter. Publicly, Blackborne was made a noble of Hillsbrad from Lord Galmone Smith, prior to his death, and became the Margrave of Nevahris. Leader of the military forces stationed there and second to Smith the Commander was viewed differently from then on out from members of war councils and SI:7 alike. This branched into more deeper stories, such as the Commander assisting the whole Hillsbrad Confederation and it's fanatical view of the Undead and Human groups in the North. What has come of these rumors, however, has not held. The civilians and military force of Nevahris continues to work, self sustain, and train to this day. Vanishing again off the map for six months for unknown reasons, then returned to Stormwind to see that most of the Hillsbrad Confederation had dissipated. Allies in the Ebon Blade, Rogues in the Shadows There are only rumors whispered in dark corners that the Commander leads a group that calls themselves Subversion Consortium. It has been noted that many public Scarlet Crusaders in the city 'disappear' after a while, as well as Death Knights that do not identify with the Ebon Blade, a major crime. Rumor that the Commander is leading a group of elite cleaners has never held up, and he will refuse to entertain any conversation of it. Rumors continued to spread in the upper corners of noble society and war councils on Blackborne's group and what their motives were. Allegedly, they were a group of like minded individuals to the Commander, looking to invest in the efforts of the Alliance. However, their own preferences and ways of operating came first. Damian brought together a group of elite from SI:7, AEGIS, Hillsbrad and Shadowtalon. The group prided themselves on subversion, an act of twisting and undermining an establishment or company. Commander Blackborne hasn't discussed this group publicly, but states that he is able to find what he wants-- and take of those who need to be taken care of. A more concerning rumor was Blackborne's growing group of Ebon Blade knights that had pledged themselves to the Commander. Currently, the known amount of Death Knights that follow him range from twelve to eighteen members of the Blade. Damian, when confronted about this, has explained he understands their plight. The rogue has explained that him and the Ebon Knights share a mutual relationship in terms that as long as Damian has a long list of enemies, the Knights can release their rage on them as they please. Blackborne has came out and said that a good leader needs as many powerful allies as possible, and a Death Knight is the strongest foot soldier on Azeroth. Legion Invasion Commander Blackborne, like many soldiers of the Alliance, was apart of the first few waves against the Broken Shore. He managed to sustain minor injuries and preferred to stay with other rogues and rangers behind enemy lines. He was able to escape the shore with his life, but he blamed the Horde for the loss of his King- and his hatred would only boil as the invasion continued. Blackborne pressed on other companies and units such as Dor Serrar, Shadowtalon Company, The Highguard and others to focus the attack on the Horde in Stormhiem before they became too much of a problem. His requests for assistance were met on deaf ears. He had to take matters in his own hands. Blackborne recruited individual members from various companies, his band of elite rogues and unit of death knights to run missions against the Forsaken as well as actively participated with The Citrine Eagle in their campaigns, due to Karkand Porter in their ranks. His rage against the Horde could not be sated so simply. Once the battles were won on the Broken Shore, Blackborne gravitated back to Stormwind as an active home. When Argus appeared and members of the Alliance were deployed, Damian and Eloise stayed behind. The Commander watched after SI:7 and affairs in the city, petty crime and ensured that things were in place. The simplicity drove him to near insanity, knowing the greater threat of Forsaken was in the North. Blood on the Snow Argus had loomed in the sky for months and Blackborne had made preparations to strike at Alterac and use an abandoned fort as a base of operations to strike at the Forsaken in Hillsbrad and Silverpine. The Blackborne Knights, a unit ranging from thirteen to sixteen Death Knights lead by Thanean Varenzo, Amik Varze, Ed and Persistent-- the Knights were with Damian Blackborne and the hungered for fight. They had been forced to stay behind on Azeroth vice going to Argus. Blackborne marched on Alterac with the only notice to SI:7 being a statement, delivered by Eloise Mirthvale, that he would be gone. He had not wrote the Shadowtalon Company. He met with an associate of his that had been living nomad in Alterac after the Broken Shore; Karkand Porter. The hunter had been constantly feeding him information on the movement of Forsaken troops and high value targets in the region. The man was a valuable asset and able to exterminate entire Forsaken camps, lay traps for caravans, and dismantle war machines. During Karkand's independent duty in the snows of the mountain, he was able to eliminate an entire Forsaken unit with only two hatchets, his animal companions, and the traps he had placed- rescuing a Blood Elf Mage, a daughter of a Silvermoon Noble named Elyane. The only reason Damian trusted her, was because Porter trusted her- and that was enough for him. The journey towards the Fort was met with some resistance, but the rogue could sense a bonding within the elf and the hunter. It itched at him to drive a wedge between them- but he blamed his hatred for the Sin'dorei for that. This one was different, and she had proved useful. Damian Blackborne, Karkand Porter, Elyane Sunfair and the small army of Death Knights marched on what was called 'The Frozen Fort', given the information by the mage elf. The Forsaken had employed a necromancer and sensed their approach. Blackborne's army walked into a trap. In the battle the only loss they had suffered was the mage elf, who was silenced and captured by the necromancer- but managed to take the fort after hours of combat. It was discovered after the battle that the fort was primarily used by a rogue group of Forsaken, wishing to follow in the footsteps of Grand Apothecary Putris, the villain of the wrathgate. They had captured, tortured, experimented on and killed all races and factions. Commander Blackborne's mission was complete; take a fort and use it to fight in guerilla warfare against the Horde and Forsaken forces. Karkand Porter, however, had other ideas. He went after the kidnapped Sin'dorei. The hunter returned unsuccessful, but had enacted his vengeance. The Commander was proud of him for that, as he would have done the same in his shoes. Once Porter's woulds were tended to, he had vanished. He had thought him to enact vengence yet again until he had heard a month or so later that he had returned to the nearby allies of Talongrab; The Citrine Eagle. Commander Damian Blackborne continues to hold the Frozen Fort with his Death Knights and runs regular operations against the Forsaken. =Personality= ---- Damian personality is unlike any other in the higher ranks of the Alliance. He holds himself with a nonchalant approach to any given situation, hostile or non. Rarely he will be seen upset or angered-- and if he it he probably has a good reason. He speaks with a calm and collected tone, laced with amusement. He constantly pokes fun at being self-absorbed, complimenting himself to ease any sort of tensions. A friend to most and an enemy to few, his casual demeanor isn't anything to be taken for granted. He is always calculating and everything he does has been planned far in advance. Each word that comes from his mouth will have been precisely chosen to be announced, and is known to give little valuable information while receiving plenty. Over the years, his personality has changed however. Beliefs & Morals Even though he has seen the Light in work, used to heal and attack, he still does not have complete faith in it. 'If it can be easily manipulated to do wrong by the whilder ''thinking ''they are doing the right thing, why have faith in it?' is usually his motto on such. He thinks the Light is simply a tool for people who use it to have something to lean on, draw power from, and ask for forgiveness from. Everyone needs someone like that in their life, so he doesn't judge in the slightest. Occasionally, he can be seen looking to the Sun in thought. Despite thriving in the darkness, Damian has a particular distaste to those who worship Elune fanatically. Again, he will not speak out or judge, but of all the accepted cults he expresses to his peers his difficulty fathoming a faith in the Moon Goddess. Unaccepted cults, such as the Twilight's Hammer, are laughable. He will put a member of their ranks down once they have been deemed by himself 'beyond redemption.' Everyone has a chance, but only a few take it. He puts the people he cares about before himself, even though there are a very select number of them. In order to get a job done, he will send his subordinates into combat-- and rally next to them. In combat, they are all against a target and nothing else matters. He constantly tries to connect on a personal level with his members of Recon so that they can trust him, and come to him with their problems-- either personal or otherwise. If both honor and courage is displayed to him, either friend or foe, a twinge of respect from the man will be granted to the individual. For those that rape, abuse and harass women- Damian is known to take a particular amount of vengeance against those scum of Azeroth. Few members of his company have been eyed, and the Commander watches over them like a hawk protecting the family. Further more, he is known to protect his wife from prying eyes fanatically- appearing from the Shadows to stop any sort of harassment. =Romance and Relationships= ---- Due to Damian's charming and disarming nature, it has landed him with various amounts of romantic relationships, but his cunning and courage has landed him many friends along the way. Eloise Mirthvale Commander Blackborne finally managed to find a fire in a relationship, after many failed ones, that met his own fire in a blaze of passion. Meeting the poison dealer by interrupting one of her deals and proposing compensation, the man had an idea from the start that their snarky remarks and witty humor had potential to bud into something more. After a few more meetings and nights bickering over candle lit tables it was clear to everyone around the two that there was something else at play there. Damian explained her presence around him as just another one of his Consortium members, but never explained his protective or admiring gaze at her when she wasn't looking. The relationship was almost forbidden or frowned upon. Mirthvale was a name of the infamous dealers, but there wasn't enough evidence to pursue a case-- and now one was around a Commander of SI:7. The Commander grinned with pride when he waltzed her into political or official meetings, showing her off as his bodyguard or advisor, but they both knew what they actually were without having to say it. It was rumored as well that the body guard that followed in her footsteps was actually Blackborne in disguise. In public, they were often meeting each other with smirks on their faces and sly remarks flowing out of their mouths like the crackling of fire. In more sensitive relationships, their remarks and jabs at one another would be seen as insulting, but for them their remarks added fuel to the flame in their conversations. However, it always calmed down behind closed doors when they didn't have to keep up their protective walls of thick skin. The rogue got the woman a dog, a small corgi, much to her appreciation at first until it became a little more troublesome- much to the Damian's amusement. Eloise had never left the house after their first night together, and since then has turned it into her permanent place of residence. Much needed security measures were put into place, and the house was practically torn to shambles indoors from the redecorating. Their views, their differences, and their backgrounds were all put aside for two years of love as a couple. Then in quiet ceremony with their closest friends, they were married in Gilneas. Eloise Blackborne and Damian Blackborne remain engrossed in each other as much as when they had met, and plan on continuing to do so until the end of their days. Damelowedding.jpg DFElomian.jpg Elodam123.jpg flowercrew.jpg Damelowindow.jpeg Damdog.jpg Damelosalt.png Eliorah Morrison Celaena Sardothien Elikea Lo'kir Other Associates Known associates that Blackbourne is in current close relation to include; Seirthen and Karkand Porter, Alexander "Talon" Marogos, Marshal Ironsong and Lady Jezebel. Everyone else he associates with simply knows the Commander, but not his close secrets. Three death knights are often seen nearby the Commander, armored in full silver plated metal, and carrying some of the largest weapons forged. Damian, sometimes unwilling to fight in duels due to mission readiness, uses his champions to fight for him. Sometimes prodded for not fighting his own battles, the man simply brushes it off with a smirk on his lips. The three death knights seem to have some sort of brotherly bond, and are referred to only as 'Thane', 'Persistent' and 'En.' Thane being the main body guard, and Persistent being the working knight, and En focusing on the Commander's troops and assets. Thane has won many battles and competitions in the Commander's and the Alliance's name. =Commander Blackborne Today= ---- Damian Blackborne, as previously mentioned, is a strong man. Over the years however, many things change. Starting with the death of his younger brother Alex then leaving a wake of death and failed relationships behind that, life can become detrimental to any sane person. The death of his daughter and his older brother, Sebastian soon after he thought life was calming down only pushed him further towards the edge of insanity. After the man's much needed break, he came back a changed person. Serious, stoic, calm and collected. Sometimes if comfortable, one would be able to get a glimpse of what the old Damian was like before everything had happened. He will smile, charm and jest all the same, but sometimes it will feel off. A few rumors suggest that he is just like the Commander of old behind closed doors with those he trusts, drinking and having a good time, but today the man has enveloped his life into secrecy for the betterment of others, or perhaps to not get close to anyone for his own sake. Blackborne before he began to lead always held honor and code high. He felt like he was the law and order in the city under the banners of the Coalition and Shadowtalon followed by putting their successes and the success of others above his own as long as it provided that order that he was looking to accomplish. A lawful neutral. It wasn't until death surrounded him and he was tortured to near death that he realized that the world cannot be tamed. It can't be placed in any sort of order. The rogue began to follow his own morals, his own ideals, and his own rules. He did what it took to get the job done, to pursue freedom for himself and others, and for his own pleasure. Now, the man seeks only what will make him happy and successful. Pride in his victories over the weak, pleasure in conquests, and love of life. He actively seeks for his own people, his close friends to partake in this ideal to look at themselves and treat themselves to what the world can be and it's opportunities. This new type of thinking in the past year or so has improved his life tremendously. A chaotic neutral, minor true neutral. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Rogues Category:Stormwindian